The Fourth
by Wordsmith Wisdom
Summary: Katniss yang anti sosial, Johanna yang santai dan penuh kebebasan, Annie yang manis dan pemalu dan Glimmer si ratu pesta tinggal bersama di The Fourth dan menghabiskan hari-hari sebagai mahasiswa Universitas Panem. Bagaimana gadis-gadis ini menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia baru mereka di universitas, bertemu orang baru, menemukan mimpi dan berbargi di The Fourth
1. Prolog

And love …  
Such a silly game we play, oh,  
Like a summer's day in May.  
What is love, what is love?  
I just want it to be love

~ Matt White, Love~

Prologue

Mags baru berusia 20 tahun saat pertama kali pindah ke rumah nomer 4, rumah hadiah dari cinta dalam hidupnya Jonathan. Dia dan Jonathan jatuh cinta setengah mati. Mereka bertemu di kedai kopi, mengobrol mengenai zombie dan hidup setelah mati selama 45 menit dan menikah di gereja kecil di ujung jalan sebulan setelahnya. Jonathan mengajar sejarah di Universitas Panem, Mags tinggal di rumah dan menyulam. Menunggu di depan pintu setiap malam dengan secangkir kopi hangat di tangan. Mereka akan menghabiskan malam memenuhi ruangan di rumah nomer 4 dengan kisah-kisah mengenai perang dan tawa ceria Mags.

Rumah no 4 memiliki banyak kamar karena Jonathan ingin mereka memiliki 4 atau 5 anak. Ia dan Mags adalah anak tunggal sehingga mereka mengerti bagaimana sepinya hari-hari tanpa perkelahian dengan saudara lelaki atau perempuan. Rumah nomer 4 memiliki halaman belakang yang luas karena Jonathan ingin mengajarkan anak-anak lelaki mereka bermain bola. Rumah nomer 4 juga memiliki taman-taman mawar yang cantik karena Mags ingin mengajak anak-anak perempuan mereka menanam bunga. Tahun berganti tahun dan anak-anak itu tidak pernah tiba. Tapi Mags dan Jonathan selalu ceria. Mengisi hari-hari dengan canda dan tawa seperti pertama kali mereka jatuh cinta.

Pertama kali kamar di rumah nomer 4 diisi adalah hari dimana mahasiswa Jonathan menginap demi menyelesaikan tesisnya. Gadis malang yang berasal dari distrik 11 dan tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen sekaligus tambahan uang sekolahnya yang sudah tidak lagi ditanggung beasiswa. Mags menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Ia selalu ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Setelah itu mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain datang dan pergi. Jonathan memimbing mereka semua dengan penuh rasa kebapakan. Membantu mereka menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan untuk kemudian menemukan pertanyaan baru yang jauh lebih sulit dijawab. Mags tau Jonathan mencintai pekerjaannya. Mencintai mahasiswanya sebesar ia mencintai ilmunya. Dan Mags mencintai pria itu dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Jonathan pergi di suatu hari yang kelabu. Saat itu pertengahan musim dingin dan sebagian besar mahasiswa sudah kembali untuk liburan. Mags menunggu di tepi jendela. Saat terdengar ketukan di pintu, Mags nyaris melompat. Namun yang muncul di hadapannya bukan suaminya tercinta. Prof. Snow menatapnya sedih dan menggelengkan kepala. Pesawat yang ditumpangi Jonathan tidak pernah sampai ke Capitol.

Mags tidak menangis saat Prof. Snow menemaninya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit Universitas. Mags tidak menangis saat semua orang menjabat tangannya dan memberinya pelukan di pemakaman. Namun setelah semua orang pergi dan Mags duduk sendirian di kesunyian rumah nomer 4, ia tau apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghidupkan keceriaan yang dibawa Jonathan. Sejak itu Mags memutuskan untuk membuka rumah nomer 4 untuk para mahasiswa Universitas Panem.

20 tahun berlalu sejak rumah nomer 4 menjadi salah satu rumah asrama di komplek Universitas Panem. Setiap tahun gadis-gadis datang dan pergi, silih berganti memenuhi rumah nomer 4 dengan kehangatan dan keceriaan mereka. Kadang mereka kembali setelah lulus, membawakan Mags kue-kue dan buah tangan dari seluruh negri dan bercerita mengenai hari-hari mereka di luar sana atau mengenang hari-hari yang mereka habiskan di rumah nomer 4. Kadang mereka tidak pernah kembali, mereka bahkan tidak lagi mengenali Mags saat bersisipan jalan. Namun Mags tetap tersenyum.

Musim gugur ini rumah nomer 4 atau seperti yang selalu disebut gadis-gadis itu, The Fourth, akan kedatangan 3 anggota baru mengisi 3 kamar yang baru dikosongkan setelah kelulusan musim semi lalu. Annie Cresta datang pagi-pagi sekali. Mags sedang menyiapkan sarapan saat mobil sedan mewah keluarga Cresta memasuki halaman The Fourth. Mereka berkendara semalaman dari distrik 4. Mr. Cresta bertubuh pendek dan gempal dengan kumis tipis. Ia memiliki perusahaan besar pemasok ikan segar di distrik 4. Dia tipe pria yang disegani bawahannya namun sangat lembut dengan keluarganya. Mrs. Cresta merupakan perwujutan istri-istri dan ibu yang sempurna. Rambut merahnya ditata rapih, tubuh langsingnya dibalut gaun panjang dan mantel woll. Putri tunggal mereka Annie Cresta adalah gambaran anak perempuan yang tidak pernah dimiliki Mags. Annie sangat mungil dan sangat manis. Ia mengenakan baby doll putih gading dan kardingan hijau yang serasi dengan matanya. Mr. dan Mrs. Cresta menangis saat harus meninggalkan Annie.

Keluarga First datang saat Mags dan keluarga Cresta tengah menikmati makan siang. Mags sudah mengenal keluarga First, anak sulung mereka Cashmere menghabiskan 3 tahun di The Fourth dan lulus dengan predikat magna cumlaude musim semi tahun lalu. Tahun ini putri bungsu mereka Glimmer akan bergabung di Universitas Panem. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Mr. dan Mrs. First. Mereka pasangan yang sempurna. Keduanya sangat mirip dengan rambut keemasan dan mata biru terang, sekilas orang akan menyangka mereka anak kembar. Mr. First pemilik toko barang antik dan Mrs. First adalah perencana pesta. Mrs. First sangat teliti, ia mengatur semua detil kamar Glimmer dan meninggalkan Mags catatan panjang mengenai apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh Glimmer. Sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya saat meninggalkan Cashmere di The Fourth bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat kedua orang tuanya pergi, Mags melihat kelegaan di wajah Glimmer.

Katniss Everdeen datang saat semua orang selesai makan malam. Dia teman dekat sahabat salah satu penghuni The Fourth, Johanna Mason. Johanna tidak mengatakannya tapi Mags tau sepanjang hari itu Johanna menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya dengan tidak sabar. Gale Hawthorne dan Johanna Mason tidak pernah terpisahkan. Mags tau Jo pasti penasaran dengan 'sahabat masa kecil' Gale. Namun Katniss bisa dibilang lebih mirip adik perempuan Gale ketimbang sahabat masa kecilnya. Keduanya memiliki rambut gelap dan mata kelabu yang identik. Bahkan gerakan mereka seolah seirama.

Sejak pertama kali bertatapan dengan mata kelabu Katniss yang terlihat dingin, Mags tau ada kehangatan di dalam sana. Katniss tidak banyak bicara. Ia menyapa Johanna, Annie dan Glimmer seadanya lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau membawa ratu Es ke The Fourth." Gerutu Johanna.

Gale hanya tertawa dan memasukan kardus ke kamar Katniss, "Kalian akan bersahabat."

Mags tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. Ia setuju pada kata-kata Gale. Gadis-gadis ini akan bersahabat. Mereka akan menemukan dunia baru di kampus, menemukan teman baru, petualangan baru dan yang paling penting mereka akan menemukan cinta. Mags tidak sabar untuk mendengar cerita-cerita mereka.


	2. Chapter 1: Katniss

Waah terimakasih semua reviewnya. Senang rasanya ada yang baca cerita ini :D

oh ya, seting cerita ini modern AU jadi anggap saja Panem salah satu negara di dunia kita hehehe silakan menikmati lanjutannya.

**Chapter 1**

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.

~Landon Pigg, Falling in Love at the Coffe Shop~

**Katniss**

Katniss tidak pernah menyukai keramaian. Dia tidak pernah pandai menyusun kata-kata untuk memulai percakapan. Ia tidak tau bagaimana harus menanggapi lelucon seseorang. Dan yang pasti, Katniss tidak suka penjadi pusat perhatian. Itu sebabnya Katniss selalu mengambil tempat duduk di ujung terjauh barisan depan di semua kelas-kelasnya dan menunduk saat berjalan melintasi koridor. Itu sebabnya Katniss mengambil jurusan Genetika. Ia tidak pernah pandai berhubungan dengan manusia. Satu rantai protein kompleks lebih mudah dihadapi ketimbang sapaan 'halo' dari siapapun.

Kesunyian adalah hal yang paling dinikmati Katniss dari dunia perkuliahan. Semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing sehingga tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang dikerjakan orang lain, sangat berbeda dari dunia sekolah. Dan karena itulah Katniss menikmati hari-harinya saat ini. Katniss menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium, meneliti perkembangbiakan sel-sel mikroba atau bereksperimen dengan struktur genetika. Ia bersyukur karena Prof. Wires tidak pernah mengusirnya dari lab. Katniss juga menyukai perpustakaan. Bukan hanya karena tempat itu sangat identik dengan ketenangan, tapi juga karena perpustakaan Universitas Panem menjadi tuan rumah dari ribuan buku mikro biologi yang menjadi makanan favoritnya sehari-hari. Lalu diantara kelas-kelas, laboratorium, perpustakaan dan The Fourth, Katniss menemukan tempat lain yang juga membuatnya nyaman karena kesunyian. Tempat itu adalah kedai kopi kecil di ujung jalan yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya.

Papan nama dari kayu dengan cat merah yang sudah terkelupas itu membedakan kedai kopi itu dari deretan rumah yang terbuat dari batu bata merah di sepanjang jalan menuju komplek Universitas Panem. 12 Cups. Kata-kata itu diukir dengan cat emas di atas papan nama. Katniss menemukan tempat itu saat terpaksa harus berlindung dari hujan tiba-tiba di suatu sore. Ia bisa saja berlari menuju laboratoriumnya di gedung Biologi, tubuhnya tidak akan kalah oleh tetesan hujan. Namun refarat tugas dari Prof. Wires tidak akan bisa bertahan menembus hujan. Jadi saat melihat kedai kopi yang nyaris kosong itu, Katniss tidak berfikir dua kali dan langsung berlari masuk.

Kedai kopi itu tidak terlalu besar. Luasnya hanya separuh dari kedai kopi populer yang letaknya tepat di depan gerbang Universitas Panem. Namun 12 Cups memiliki perapian dan aroma kopi yang memenuhinya sangat menenangkan. Katniss berjalan membelah lantai kayu, terpesona oleh dekorasi musim gugur yang memenuhi kedai kopi. Papan pengumuman menu harian berdiri di depan pintu seolah seseorang memasukannya untuk menghindarkan papan itu dari hujan. Menu hari itu adalah cokelat panas klasik sesuai dengan gambar di papan, cangkir cokelat panas dengan daun-daun maple berserakan di tepi tatakan gelas. Gambar yang sangat indah dan terasa hidup walau hanya terbuat dari arsiran kapur.

Sambil berjalan membelah ruangan, Katniss memandangi papan kayu di atas meja bar yang biasanya diisi oleh deretan menu andalan. Di atas daftar berjenis-jenis kopi dan kue, Katniss bisa membaca sebaris kalimat, "Apa kau tau yang benar-benar tengah terjadi? Jika tidak, cari tau!"

Sebuah meja kayu besar diletakan di tengah ruangan dengan bangku-bangku kayu mengelilinginya. Tempat ini pasti sering dijadikan tempat berkumpul para mahasiswa. Bangku-bangku kayu lain berjajar di tepi jendela. Mata Katniss segera tertuju ke sebuah meja di pojok ruangan. Meja kayu persegi tepat di samping jendela mungil dengan dua buah kursi kayu mengelilinginya. Pot berisi anthurium diletakan tak jauh dari meja, membuat tempat itu seolah tersembunyi. Tempat yang sempurna bagi Katniss. Dari sana ia bisa melihat seluruh kegiatan di 12 Cups tanpa ada seorang pun menyadari keberadaannya. Sejak sore hari hujan itu, 12 Cups menjadi tempat favorit Katniss.

Sore itu Katniss berlari membelah jalanan batu yang menghubungkan komplek Universitas Panem dengan 12 Cups. Ia memiliki beberapa jam kosong sebelum asistensi dengan Prof. Latier. Tas ranselnya sudah dipenuhi buku-buku yang siap dibacanya sambil menikmati cokelat panas yang menjadi menu favoritnya di 12 Cups. Namun Katniss harus merasa kecewa. Sore itu 12 Cups sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kedai kopi favoritnya. Tempat itu terlihat ramai. Bahkan beberapa mahasiswa terlihat mengantri untuk mendapat meja.

Katniss menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap pergi namun tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya, "Aku sudah mengamankan meja mu."

Katniss berbalik dan menemukan mata biru paling cemerlang yang pernah dia lihat. Katnis mengerjapkan mata dan mengerutkan dari melihat anak lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan kaus berkerah berwarna putih gading dan celemek merah marun yang sewarna dengan papan nama 12 Cups.

Katniss membuka mulut dan kata-kata itu melompat keluar, "Maaf?"

"Ah!" anak lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Katniss, "Aku sudah mengamankan meja mu." Katanya lagi, "Meja di pojok ruangan yang selalu kau duduki setiap hari." Anak lelaki itu menjelaskan.

Katniss Everdeen tidak pernah bicara dengan orang asing. Apa lagi dengan anak lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya yang dengan ajaib bisa mengetahui tempat favoritnya.

Anak itu pasti melihat kebingungan dan ketidak nyamanan di mata Katniss sehingga ia cepat-cepat berkata, "Kalau kau masih berniat untuk minum di 12 Cups. Tapi kalau kau akan pergi, aku akan mencabut papan pemesanan tempatnya."

"Kau memasang papan pemesanan di meja ku?" Tanya Katnis tak percaya.

"Well… hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Hari ini memang lebih ramai karena kafe populer yang lebih dekat dengan kampus sedang digunakan oleh anak-anak klub polo air." Anak lelaki itu kini terlihat gugup.

Katniss ragu sejenak, ia memandangi barisan mahasiswa yang menunggu di depan kedai kopi. Tempat favoritnya berada di sudut yang sepi, jadi tambahan beberapa pengunjung tidak akan mengganggunya.

"Aku akan ambil tempatnya." Kata Katniss akhirnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kata anak lelaki itu riang. Ia membukakan pintu dan berjalan menuju meja di pojok ruangan. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil papan pemesanan tempat.

Katniss duduk dan meletakan tasnya di kursi sebrang.

"Kau mau ku buatkan cokelat panas dengan taburan bubuk kayu manis seperti biasa?" Tanya anak lelaki itu lagi.

Katniss masih bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, tidak hanya tempat duduk favoritnya, namun pria misterius ini juga mengetahui pesanan minuman kesukaannya. Katniss hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, akan segera ku antar."

Sebelum anak itu berbalik dan menghilang di balik meja bar, Katniss bisa melihat tulisan yang tertera di papan nama yang tersemat di kausnya.

Mellark.

Ternyata tidak semua orang mengabaikan keberadaannya.


	3. Chapter 2: Johanna

**Chapter 2**

We do almost everything that's lovers do  
and that's why it's hard

Just to be friend with you

~98˚, Why (are we still friend)~

**Johanna**

Johanna mengenali semua sudut jurusan Teknik Arsitektur Universitas Panem lebih baik dari ia mengenali semua sudut kampusnya sendiri di jurusan Film. Johana tau bahwa keramik baris ke 2 di tangga beton ke lantai 3 sedikit retak. Ia tau bahwa lampu ke 4 di lorong lantai 2 berwarna jingga dan bukan putih. Ia tau sisi sebelah kiri dari pintu ganda menuju studio gambar tidak bisa terbuka sejak 2 bulan belakangan. Dan Johana selalu tau dimana bisa menemukan Gale Hawthorne.

Hari senin Gale menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Dia tidak suka membaca, tapi tempat itu adalah tempat paling sempurna jika Gale ingin meendapatkan nilai tertinggi untuk semua esainya. Johanna akan mampir di tengah hari sebelum menghadiri kelas Film Bisu untuk menyisipkan sekantung kue kering yang akan dimakan Gale sembunyi-sembunyi. Hari selasa Gale menghadiri pertemuan mingguan para arsitek muda di taman Fakultas Teknik. Lewat jam 4 Johanna akan duduk di sudut taman, menonton perdebatan sampai Gale menyadari keberadaannya dan memberikan cengiran khasnya karena tidak sabar menceritakan hasil seluruh diskusi pada Johanna.

Pada hari rabu Gale akan menghabiskan sepanjang hari di studio gambar. Gale menggambar dalam diam. Johanna sangat menyukai bagaimana alis Gale akan berkerut setiap kali ia membuat garis, atau bibirnya yang terangkat membentuk senyum tipis saat berhasil menghubungkan titik demi titik. Johanna akan berdiri di depan pintu sampai Gale menoleh dan mempersilakannya masuk. Seperti rabu sore ini, Johanna menyandarkan diri di bingkai pintu kayu mahogani memandang Gale yang seolah bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari sore.

"Aku tidak tau kau akan datang lebih cepat dari biasanya." Kata Gale tanpa mengangkat wajah dari meja gambar.

Johanna tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki studio gambar yang nyaris kosong, "Prof. Cressida harus menghadiri rapat persiapan The Mockingjay Award."

Gale menengadah dan tersenyum, "5 menit lagi?"

Johanna menghempaskan diri di tempat duduk di belakang Gale, "Kau harus mentraktirku karena membuatku menunggu 5 menit."

Tepat 5 menit kemudian Gale bangkit dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia memasukan gulungan gambar ke tabung dan menyandang ranselnya, "Jadi, kemana kita malam ini?"

Johanna tersenyum. Rabu malam adalah malam mereka berdua. Mereka akan pergi ke tempat makan yang belum pernah mereka coba. 2 tahun terakhir ini hampir seluruh rumah makan di sekitar Universitas Panem sudah mereka coba. Johanna mencatatnya di dalam 'Buku Makan', buku sketsa buatan mereka berdua. Gale akan membuatkan sketsa kasar restoran yang mereka datangi dan Johanna akan menuliskan menu yang ada dan komentar mereka.

"Ada restoran makanan italia yang baru di buka dua blok dari sini." Gumam Johanna.

Gale mengerutkan dahi, "Makanan italia?"

"Kau bisa makan semua garlic jika kau tidak menyukai pasta." Gumam Johanna.

Gale tertawa, "Aku akan menghabiskan semua pasta mu."

Gale tidak suka terlalu banyak krim dalam makanannya sama seperti ia tidak menyukai terlalu banyak keju. Johanna tau Gale akan memesan aglio olio jika mereka pergi ke restoran italia, berbeda dengan Johanna yang selalu memesan menu baru. Tapi Johanna juga tau Gale tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencicipi pesanannya.

"Hm… penne nya lumayan, kau harus menulisnya di Buku Makan." Gumam Gale.

"Kita harus membeli buku baru." Johanna memperlihatkan buku sketsa mereka yang mulai kehabisan halaman.

"Aku akan membuatnya, banyak kertas tidak terpakai di studio." Kata Gale.

"Semangat daur ulang." Johanna meninju bahu Gale.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Gale berbunyi. Johanna tersentak kaget walau ia tau setiap pukul 8 malam telepon genggam Gale akan berbunyi. Namun tetap saja setiap saat itu tiba rasanya seperti pertama kali Johanna mendengarnya.

Telepon pukul 8. Magde.

Johanna tau Gale tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya di depannya. Ia akan bangkit dari kursinya dan mohon diri. Dan Johanna tidak mengatakan apapun saat Gale berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendirian di meja. Setiap hari selama 2 tahun terakhir, namun Johanna tetap tidak terbiasa menghadapinya. Menghadapi 5 menit paling lama dalam kesehariannya. 5 menit dari 24 jam dimana Gale bukan sahabat baiknya tapi pacar dari seorang gadis misterius bernama Madge Undersee.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?" Tanya Gale saat ia kembali ke meja.

"Rencana?" Johanna balas bertanya berusaha menarik dirinya dari lamunan yang baru saja menelannya.

Alis Gale terangkat seolah Johanna baru saja menyinggungnya, "_Dancing in the Moonlight_, bukankah kau berencana membuat film pendek untuk mendokumentasikan tradisi agung penyambutan mahasiswa baru Universitas Panem?"

"Oh!" Johanna menepuk dahinya, "Yeah! _Dancing in the Moonlight_!"

Setiap tahunnya klub film Universitas Panem membuat film pendek mengenai tradisi universitas, dan tahun ini Johanna dan tim nya akan mendokumentasikan tradisi penyambutan mahasiswa baru Universitas Panem yang paling terkenal, _Dancing in the Moonlight_.

"Aku baru menyelesaikan storyboard nya." Gumam Johanna, "Cato membantuku menyiapkan artsnya."

"Artis? Ku kira film dokumenter tidak memerlukan artis." Gumam Gale.

"Kau tidak bisa menghidangkan gambar yang tidak bercertia, sesuatu harus terjadi bukan?" Johanna memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi Cato akan menjadi artisnya?" Tanya Gale lagi.

Johanna menggelengkan kepala, "Aku hanya memintanya untuk mencarikan mahasiswa baru yang bersedia di dokumentasikan saat _Dancing in the Moonlight_."

Gale tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa yang lucu?!" Johanna melotot.

"Kau tinggal satu atap dengan 3 mahasiswi baru Universitas Panem dan kau masih membutuhkan Cato untuk mencarikan relawan untuk film mu? Kau bisa meminta Katniss melakukannya."

Johanna meninju bahu Gale, "Katniss Everdeen mu tidak bicara bahasa manusia! Dia bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan Mags. Apa dia punya masalah dengan menjalani peran sebagai mahluk sosial?"

Gale tertawa lagi, "Katniss memang tidak banyak bicara, dan dia sulit bicara dengan orang asing. Tapi jika kau sudah mengenalnya, Katniss bisa menjadi teman yang menyenangkan. Ajaklah dia bicara sesekali. Bagaimana dengan Annie dan Glimmer?"

Johanna mengaduk pennenya dengan malas, "Annie terlalu pemalu. Aku tidak yakin dia akan bersedia berdansa dengan orang asing dan Glimmer terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mungkin aku lebih cocok tinggal di asrama mahasiswa, akan banyak mahasisw baru untuk dimintai bantuan di sana."

"Oh kau tidak cocok tinggal di asrama mahasiswa Johanna Mason." Gumam Gale.

"Oh yeah?" Johanna menopang dagunya dan menatap Gale.

Gale menganggukan kepala, "Karena kau akan membuang uang percuma untuk membayar makanan sedangkan kau tidak pernah makan di kantin asrama."

"Hm… aku terima pendapatmu Mr. Hawthorne." Johanna menganggukan kepala.

"Aku akan membantumu." Kata Gale.

"Membantu ku untuk apa?" Johanna balas bertanya.

"_Dancing in the Moonlight_." Gumam Gale, "Aku akan membantumu membuat filmnya."

Johanna nyengir, "Mencari alasan untuk mendekati mahasiswi baru atau kau ini hanya ingin selalu berada di dekat ku ya Gale Hawthorne?"

"Tidak juga." Kata Gale tenang, "Hanya saja aku tidak mau kau menyesal karena berada sendirian di Quad saat itu. Karena saat itu semua orang akan berdansa."

"Aku akan bersama kamera ku." Kata Johanna pelan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah muda. Dalam hati Johanna mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia dan Gale hanya teman. Hanya sebatas teman.

**Notes:**

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang sudah review ^.^

untu Meti, rencana awalnya satu chapter multiple point of view tapi ternyata terlalu panjang jadi harus dipecah. sabar yah hehehe


	4. Chapter 3: Annie

**Chapter 3**

Didn't they tell us don't rush into things?  
Didn't you flash your green eyes at me?  
Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?

~Taylor Swift, Wonderland~

Annie

Annie meletakan pulpen di atas buku tulisnya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku perpustakaan dan mengerling ke sudut ruangan dimana gadis-gadis tengah menahan tawa mereka. Annie ingin sekali bangkit dan menghampiri gadis-gadis itu, mengingatkan mereka bahwa perpustakaan bukan tempat untuk tertawa cekikikan apa lagi menguntit seseorang. Namun Annie Cresta tidak pernah melakukannya. Annie tidak menyukai konfrontasi. Biasanya ia akan memilih untuk pergi, tapi tidak saat ini. Ia membutuhkan buku-buku setebal batu bata yang menjadi bahan esainya yang harus sampai ke tangan Prof. Tringket 45 menit lagi. Annie menarik nafas panjang dan kembali menyelami karya-karya Bronte bersaudara.

Tapi Jane Eyre hanya bertahan di kepalanya selama 3 menit karena gadis-gadis di sudut mulai memekik pelan. Dengan kesal Annie menengadah, menyingkirkan tumpukan buku di depan wajahnya. Kini ia bisa melihat semuanya, alasan gadis-gadis itu terkikik seperti kesetanan. Pria itu seperti gambaran pangeran tampan dari semua literatur klasik. Berambut tebal cokelat tembaga dan mata hijau biru yang mengingatkan Annie pada lautan luas di rumahnya di distrik 4 dengan senyum lebar yang menawan dan mampu membuat gadis-gadis pingsan.

Finnic Odair.

Bahkan gadis seperti Annie mengenalnya. Dan Annie tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria seperti Finnic. Pria yang hidup di bawah lampu sorot. Sebaliknya, Annie harus segera pergi. Maka tanpa pikir panjang Annie menyambar semua buku di atas meja, memeluknya erat dan berlari ke meja peminjaman.

Annie menyukai kelas-kelasnya. Masuk ke jurusan sastra Ingris adalah impiannya sejak ia bisa membaca. Annie menghabiskan hari-harinya di sekolah dasar dengan duduk manis di perpustakaan dan membaca Little Women karya Louisa May Alcott. Saat gadis-gadis lain sibuk menjadi pemandu sorak di sekolah menengah, Annie menelan buku-buku karya Bronte bersaudara. Dan Annie sudah menamatkan semua karya Jane Austen sebelum lulus SMA. Annie juga menulis hampir sebanyak ia membaca. Puisi dan cerita pendeknya selalu menghiasi sudut majalah diding sekolah. Annie selalu yakin menjadi penulis adalah panggilan hidupnya. Namanya akan sejajar dengan penulis-penulis besar yang dikaguminya. Namun di sini lah dia, berdiri di depan meja Prof. Effie Trinket dengan lembaran kertas dengan nilai C besar.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang ingin kau sampaikan dalam tulisan ini." Kata Effie.

Annie mengerjapkan mata menahan tangis. Annie Cresta tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai dibawah A.

Effie menarik nafas panjang, "Annie, semua tulisan membutuhkan jiwa, topik permasalahan, klimaks, anti klimaks, karakterisasi. Well… mari kita mulai dari yang mudah. Bagaimana jika kau menulis ulang esai mu?"

Annie manganggukan kepala, "Terimakasih Prof. Trinket."

"Annie." Kata Effie lagi, "Saat menulis, jadilah dirimu sendiri."

Annie tersenyum, "Saya akan mengingatnya."

Annie membutuhkan tempat untuk berfikir, untuk menyelami dan menemukan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menulis ulang esainya. Perpustakaan jelas bukan tempat yang ia inginkan. Buku-buku literatur akan membuatnya tertekan. Kamar nyamannya di The Fourth hanya akan membuat Annie mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur sebelum bisa menulis ulang satu kalimat pun. Maka satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah kedai kopi di depan gerbang Universitas Panem. Beberapa minggu ini Annie sering menghabiskan waktu di sana, menikmati secangkir teh chamomile sambil menenangkan pikiran. Namun saat membuka pintu Annie harus kecewa, Finnic Odair duduk di tengah ruangan dengan selusin gadis yang tengah memujanya. Dengan kesal Annie berbalik dan menutup pintu. Bukan salah Finnic atau gadis-gadisnya jika Annie mendapat nilai C, tapi entah mengapa otak Annie rasanya tidak bisa bekerja berbarengan dengan bayangan Finnic Odair.

Dengan malas Annie berjalan menyusuri jalanan batu yang basah karena sisa hujan. Ia tidak berjalan ke arah The Fourth, ia bahkan tidak tau kemana ia melangkah. Annie berhenti karena harum kopi yang menenangkan. Ia menoleh dan menatap papan nama bertuliskan 12 Cups. Annie tidak tau ada kedai kopi lain di sekitar kampusnya. Annie memandangi kedai kopi kecil itu. Mungil dengan perapian batu, rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam salah satu buku bacaan sebelum tidur favoritnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Annie membuka pintu membuat bel kecil berdenting.

"Selamat datang!" anak lelaki bermata biru dengan rambut ikal pirang jatuh menutupi dahi menyapanya dari balik meja kasir.

Annie menganggukan kepala, matanya tertuju pada meja kayu di sudut ruangan.

"Oh, meja itu sudah di pesan." Si anak lelaki sampai di meja sebelum Annie dan memasang papan 'Dipesan', "Tapi ku rasa kau tidak akan kecewa dengan meja di lantai 2."

Annie menoleh, "Kalian punya lantai 2?"

Anak lelaki itu tertawa, "Ya tentu saja. Mari ku antarkan."

Annie menganggukan kepala dan mengikuti anak lelaki itu menaiki tangga kayu melingkar di sudut ruangan. Lantai 2 kedai kopi kecil itu jauh lebih memukau dari pada semua kedai kopi yang pernah dibayangkan Annie. Ruangan terbuka itu dipenuhi lemari buku yang menempel di dinding. Sebuah jendela besar menghiasi satu sudut ruangan menampilkan jalanan batu menuju Universitas Panem yang sepi. Beraneka macam sofa tersebar mengelilingi meja-meja kayu. Separuh atapnya berupa kaca dengan tanaman-tanaman gantung dan lampu hias yang belum menyala.

"Wow!" Annie berdecak kagum.

"Seminggu sekali klub buku Universitas Panem mengadakan pertemuan di tempat ini." Anak lelaki itu menerangkan.

"Dengan kata lain kedai kopi ini juga terkenal." Tempat yang ramai bukanlah tujuan Annie saat ini.

Anak lelaki itu berfikir sebentar, "Hanya untuk golongan orang tertentu. Kalau kau ingin mencari orang seperti Finnic Odair, kau harus kecewa karena tidak akan menemukannya di tempat ini."

"Kalau begitu tempat ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk ku. Semua buku ini… boleh dibaca?" Tanya Annie, tangannya menyentuh buku-buku bersampul kulit di lemari kayu.

Anak lelaki itu tertawa membuat mata birunya bersinar, "Tentu saja boleh."

Annie mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sofa, "Kau bisa membuatkan ku teh _c__h__amomile_?"

"Dengan kue gandum? Atau kue madu?" Tanya si anak lelaki.

"Kue lemon jika kalian punya." Kata Annie.

"Teh _chamomile_ dan kue lemon, segera datang." Anak itu membungkuk.

Annie tersenyum menatap jalanan sepi di bawahnya. Tempat ini sempurna. Berbagai ide mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Annie tau ia akan terus kembali ke tempat ini bukan hanya karena perapiannya, bukan hanya karena buku-bukunya. Tapi juga karena Annie yakin Finnic Odair tidak akan pernah menginjakan kaki di tempat seperti ini.


End file.
